Midnight Troubles
by ldyxdevilish
Summary: Harry! No! yelled Hermione.The clock had struck 12 o'clock midnight. Harry Potter was off to duel with Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger one of Harry's best friend knew that the duel would be dangerous, but even worse could happen if Harry got caught. He wou
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! No!" yelled Hermione.

The clock had struck 12 o'clock midnight. Harry Potter was off to duel with Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger one of Harry's best friend knew that the duel would be dangerous, but even worse could happen if Harry got caught. He would be suspened from Hogwarts! Ron Weasly was sound asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor as quickly as possible.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"Wha...!" Ron was startle by Hermione's voice.

"Harry is off to duel with Malfoy!" she worriedly said. "We have to stop him."

Ron looked puzzle.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"HARRY POTTER OUR BEST FRIEND IS OFF TO DUEL WITH DRACO MALYFOY!", she yelled.

Suddenly someone came down from the boys dormitory. It was Neville Longbottom.

"He's going off again?" asked Neville.

"Neville what are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I heard everything so don't lie to me!" he said furiously remembering what Hermione had did to him once when he tried to stop them from going off to duel with Malfoy.

"Ron we have to go!" whailed Hermione.

She pulled Ron out of the Gryffindor Tower and ran carefully all the way to the Library. They found Harry there, but there was no Malfoy or Crabbe or Goyle.

"It's a trap!" they said in unision.

We carefully stepped out of the Library. Checking to see that no one was there. They looked both ways. They didnt see Mrs. Norris the caretaker's, Filch, cat.

"Ha! Ha!" cackled someone. It was Peeves the poltergists. The only person Peeves ever feared was the Bloody Baron.

"Peeves. Shut up!" said Harry angrily.

"STUDENTS OUTSIDE OF THE LIBRARY!" yelled Peeves again and again. They heard foot steps running towards them. They started to run the other way. Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran as quietly as possible. They found themselves in a corridor they had never seen before. It was their 4th year in Hogwarts and they've seen all the corridors in the school. As they were standing in the corridor they didnt know which way to go. Suddenly there were foot steps approaching ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry?" said a familiar voice. It was Proffesor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Proffesor Dumbledor had a long silvery beard, a tall pointed hat, and wore glassas. He was a wise man. Dumbledore had appeared rite out of nowhere.

"Y-yes?" said Harry startled by Dumbledore's voice. He feared that he, Ron, and Hermione would have been in trouble.

"What brings you three out here in the middle of the night?" asked Dumbledore.

"We couldn't sleep." said Hermione.

"Oh. Is that so? I wonder what may have cost that?" asked Dumbledore. They knew they couldn't lie to Dumbledore. Nothing can get pass his eyes, but Hermione thought to herself _I have to give it a try. Maybe I can trick Dumbledore._

"Do you really think you can Ms. Granger?", asked Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked! She didn't know that Dumbledore knew what she was thinking. Hermione was speechless.

"You three should be in bed. Not out here to duel with Mr. Malfoy. As for you Harry, next time don't fall for one of Draco's tricks.", said Dumbledore."You could have been caught."

Dumbledore left them and went down the stairs. Harry had wanted to ask what corridor was this, but he didn't get the chance. They went down the stairs just as Dumbledore had, but found out that they ended up in another weird corridor. They were so confused that the trio sat down.

"WOOF! WOOF!" a voiced barked.

"Oh no! Its Fluffy!" said Ron all scared.

"RUN!" yelled Harry. They ran as fast as they could. It was the end of the corridor and there was only a door at the end. They tried to open the door but it was locked! Hermione took out her wand.

"Alohomora!" said Hermione. The door unlocked. They opened it and stepped inside. Ron made a sigh of relief. Then he screamed!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. Until she saw what he was screaming at. She elbowed Harry in the ribs and pointed to was she was staring at. It was a giant spider! It was heading towards them.

"I don't like spiders..." said Ron.

"We can't go outside because Fluffy is going to be there, and we can't stay here because we will become spider food.", said Harry.

"Always be prepared!" said Hermione in a proud way. She took a flute rite out of her robes. She blew a beatiful tune and then as soon as she heard Fluffy fall sound asleep, she tried opening the door. The door wouldn't even budge!

"Oh no! We can't get out. The door won't open.", said Hermione.

Ron pushed her aside.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!", said Ron. He was turning red! The door still won't open. Suddenly they saw more and more spiders come out.


End file.
